


Tidak Sekarang

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Wakatoshi bisa menunggu.





	Tidak Sekarang

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata Shoyo dan Ushijima Wakatoshi (termasuk Tsukishima Kei yang hanya disebutkan) adalah karakter milik Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Saya hanya pinjam karakternya dan segala kesalahan yang terjadi dan kredit cerita ini milik saya.

Wakatoshi mengelus punggung Shoyo yang naik turun perlahan. Napasnya sudah kembali normal, meskipun terdengar derit kecil karena sebelah hidung yang tersumbat. Namun setidaknya punggung kecil itu tidak bergetar seperti kursi pijat di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sudut-sudut matanya terlihat merah. Sepertinya akan terasa pedih ketika nanti Shoyo bangun. Wakatoshi mengingat-ingat bahwa ia harus mengompresnya setelah Shoyo dipindahkan ke kamar.

Shoyo baru saja pulang dari perayaan pernikahan berkedok reuni Karasuno dan Nekoma. Shoyo berangkat dengan penuh sukacita dan pulang dengan senyum yang nyaris lepas dari bibir. Sebulan ternyata tidak cukup bagi si mungil itu untuk menambal hatinya.

Wakatoshi merasa tidak punya hak untuk mengurek-urek luka Shoyo dan mengobatinya. Kei dan Shoyo adalah cerita lama, berakhir sedikit mengganjal tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua bisa memerbaikinya lagi sebagai teman. Wakatoshi hanya pemain nanggung yang baru bisa duduk di depan pintu Shoyo.

Jadi, ia kembali menyimpan kotak beludru biru gelap di saku belakang celana ketika menyambut Shoyo pulang. Meminjami bahunya hingga kuyup oleh air mata lalu menimang-nimang Shoyo sampai lelap. Tidak apa-apa, Wakatoshi masih punya banyak waktu.


End file.
